This invention relates to a peritoneal dialysis set, and more particularly, to a flow control slide clamp for such set.
Continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) is a relatively new and fast developing form of peritoneal dialysis for use in maintenance of patients with end stage renal disease. CAPD has advantages over and is replacing certain other forms of dialysis such as hemodialysis. Other forms of peritoneal dialysis are also growing in popularity, for example, continuous cycling peritoneal dialysis.
In CAPD a patient is connected via a catheter and tubing set to a source, usually a bag, of fresh dialysis solution. The patient's peritoneal cavity is filled with solution by draining the solution from the bag into the peritoneal cavity. After filling, the tubing leading to the patient is closed, and dialysis begins. After the dialysis treatment is completed, in about four to six hours, the spent solution is drained from the peritoneal cavity back to the bag, and a bag with fresh solution replaces the bag of spent solution.
Until recently the flow path has been a single tube which conducted solution both to and from the patient. However, in French Patent No. 2,455,462 the flow path between the bag and the patient's catheter is split into two rejoining branches. One branch is intended for flow of fresh solution to the patient, and the other for flow of spent or used solution from the patient. A filter is placed in the branch for flow to the patient.
Since there are two branches communicating with the patient, one of which includes a filter, it is important to maintain control and flow in the proper directions. For example, it is important to prevent any flow of spent dialysis solution through the filter, since the filter can be easily clogged by spent dialysis solution which has picked up clogging agents while residing in the peritoneal cavity. Thus, flow in the two branches is best maintained in the proper direction.
Furthermore, during exchange, it is important to be able to control the flow in one or the other branches and to cease flow in both branches, while also preventing simultaneous flow in both branches, so that spent dialysis solution will not siphon into the inflow branch, for example.
Furthermore, the apparatus for controlling flow should be compact, of simple design and readily usable by a patient.